


rebel rebel

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: миди R—NC-17 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asphyxiation, Drama, F/F, First Time, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren
Summary: Кайла старше Арми на курс и будто вышла из песни Дэвида Боуи.





	rebel rebel

**I**

Арми Хакс — девятнадцать, и у нее до сих пор никого не было.

Она запирается в комнате — наконец живет одна, наконец может себе это позволить — и, лихорадочно стянув брюки и белье, загоняет в себя сразу два пальца, позорно всхлипывая. Счастье, что она привыкла носить ногти коротко подстриженными и аккуратно подпиленными в идеально ровные полумесяцы, иначе каждый раз раздирала бы себя до крови.

Арми зажимает рот рукой, хотя услышать ее просто некому. Это — тоже привычка из дома, когда за каждым звуком и вздохом нужно было следить. Она разводит пальцы внутри, хотя даже так это до сих пор в первые минуты больно: ничего, кроме ее собственных, длинных и не по-девичьи узловатых пальцев, в ней никогда не было. Это ее маленькая, постыдная тайна: Хакс всегда считала, что девственность — идиотская выдумка для мечтающих о принце на белом коне и о том, чтобы отдать себя «тому единственному». Обязательно с болью, кровью и слезами, как какой-то первобытный ритуал. Отвратительно.

Физиология — беспощадная сука, и ни о какой романтике с ней речи не идет. Поэтому когда у Арми появляется возможность жить одной, а перспективы с кем-то встречаться и уж тем более трахаться так и не возникает, долго она не сомневается. Осторожничает первые пару раз, побаивается — да, но сомневаться? Черта с два.

В конце-то концов, физиология и в самом деле сука — потому что и в восемнадцать, и в девятнадцать трахаться иногда хочется до слез. Хочется — чтобы хоть раз это оказались не ее собственные гребаные пальцы, и вот это уже отдает дурацкой, клишированной романтикой, но с этим Арми не может ничего поделать. Она глухо, коротко стонет в прижатую ко рту ладонь, вкруговую лаская большим пальцем почти болезненно пульсирующий клитор и одновременно двигая средним и указательным внутри, хаотично, то надавливая на стенки, то позволяя пальцам выскользнуть и порывисто всаживая их до упора снова.

Обычно она даже не позволяет себе слишком громкие вздохи, но беда Хакс в том, что сегодня она представляет себе вполне конкретные пальцы, и вот это — действительно катастрофа.

Кайла Рен старше Арми на курс и будто вышла из песни Дэвида Боуи. Разве что с такой грудью матери Рен точно не пришлось бы сомневаться, девочка у нее или мальчик: сиськи у Кайлы, даже перетянутые тугим лифом черного платья — особенно перетянутые блядским лифом невероятно блядского черного платья — просто огромные. На фоне скромной груди Хакс — почти издевка.

Арми могла бы спасать мысль, насколько должно быть неудобно с такой фигурой, но Кайла — ростом под два метра, длиннорукая и длинноногая, со своей огромной грудью и шикарной задницей — потрясающе управляется со своим телом: ведет кружок кэндо и двигается, как огромная хищная кошка, действительно страшная в очередном броске. 

«Страшная» — уговаривает себя Арми; «красивая» — получается у нее вместо этого. Получается само собой, непрошенным шелестом-шепотом на губах, потому что у Кайлы блестящие черные волосы до плеч, которые хлещут ее по шее с каждым взмахом тренировочного меча. Потому что у Кайлы полные губы, будто размытые, с нечетким, неправильным контуром — после удачного боя они складываются в победоносную усмешку и одним этим буквально сводят с ума. 

Гребаная амазонка.

Когда Арми впервые видит ее в тренировочной одежде, под японской рубашкой — Хакс без понятия, как правильно называется эта хрень, и ей, честно говоря, плевать — несколько раз в вырезе мелькает туго стянутая бандажом высокая грудь. В тот раз Арми впервые в жизни лихорадочно мастурбирует прямо в университетском туалете, в очередной раз радуясь своему умению быть очень, очень тихой.

У Кайлы красивые руки — светлая гладкая кожа, большие, широкие ладони, длинные пальцы, но формой удивительно женственные: прямые, с вытянутыми ногтями — если бы не кошмарно неровно лежащий лак и разодранная в кровь кутикула, одним этим рукам можно было бы поклоняться.

У самой Арми кисти рук до отвращения идентичны отцовским — тем, какими они были до того, как он запустил себя и из подтянутого мужчины превратился в жирного старого ублюдка: ладони узкие и тоже длиннопалые, но суставы для тонких пальцев слишком широкие, а ногти маленькие и почти квадратные — «мужские руки», как презрительно фыркала мачеха.

И сейчас внутри себя Хакс представляет пальцы Кайлы — ее обломанные, неровные ногти наверняка бы больно царапали, но даже этого Хакс хочет до звезд перед глазами, до придушенных стонов, так отвратительно похожих на всхлипы. Арми вздрагивает и вся сжимается, рвано, пыточно-слабой вспышкой кончая. Она откидывается на стену, сводя колени, пережидая, когда стихнет уже почти раздражающая пульсация внутри — раздражающая, потому что хочется еще, больше, намного больше, но… Но.

Арми встряхивает головой, с тенью брезгливости вытирает влажные липкие пальцы о валяющиеся рядом брюки — все равно давно пора бросить в стирку — и заставляет себя подняться на ноги. Бредет в ванную и натыкается взглядом на зеркало в коридоре, хотя смотреть на себя сейчас совсем не хочется.

Хакс вообще не особенно любит смотреться в зеркало.

Достаточно высокая, чтобы выделяться на фоне сверстниц, но не под два метра, как Рен, и чересчур для такого роста худощавая, угловатая, сплошь из будто поломанных и собранных заново линий. Только и есть, что маленькая, аккуратная задница и округлая небольшая грудь. В остальном — острые локти и колени, прямая как палка спина, рыжие волосы, которые смешно вьются и каждое утро требуют двадцати минут утомительной возни с утюжком, чтобы распрямить их в привычное Арми асимметричное каре.

Водянисто-голубые, строго очерченные серой каймой глаза и рассыпанные по белой коже веснушки. Светлая до белизны кожа, легко краснеющая на костяшках и на кончиках пальцев. Жесткость до жестокости в чертах лица — и неожиданная мягкость движений. Набор глупых клише, исчерпывающая коллекция отцовских черт, которые хочется носить как погоны на плечах и вместе с тем — вытравить самой жгучей кислотой.

В каком-то смысле, Арми даже пыталась. 

Хакс еще несколько секунд гипнотизирует взглядом собственное отражение, а потом презрительно фыркает, стягивает блузку и все-таки загоняет себя в душ.

**II**

Арми упускает момент, когда начинает ходить на тренировки Кайлы постоянно — она решается на это только потому, что кроме нее на них обычно собирается еще изрядное количество народу. Посмотреть есть на что, и Хакс одновременно радуется возможности затеряться среди других, но при этом каждый раз отчаянно хочет разогнать всех к чертям.

Сегодня вокруг обманчиво-расслабленно замершей в стойке Кайлы вьется ужом мелкая, невысокая, вечно улыбающаяся во все тридцать два девица — измочаленные обмотки на предплечьях и три дурацких пучка на голове.

Хакс презрительно поджимает губы.

Хакс держит левую руку в кармане пиджака и раздирает свои ухоженные, с простым и неброским маникюром пальцы до крови.

Хакс ненавидит эту солнечную девочку так сильно, потому что она заставляет губы Кайлы — размыто очерченные насыщенно вишневой помадой с каким-то одновременно ужасающе пошлым и почти греховно соблазнительным фиолетовым оттенком — растягиваться в сдержанной улыбке.

Весь последний месяц разум Арми из спокойного и рационального, точного и отлаженного механизма превращается в сплошной эротический кошмар, буквально кричащий внутри ее головы о бешеном, выжигающем желании.

В какой именно момент желание тоже уметь заставить Рен улыбнуться и желание быть ей оттраханной до потери сознания сливаются в одно — Арми упускает тоже.

**III**

Кажется, солнечная девочка с до скрежета зубовного обыкновенным и очаровательным именем — Рей — и Кайла встречаются.

Хакс видит их в кофейне, где отирается половина университета. Раньше Кайла всегда ходила сюда одна. Раньше Арми не решалась сюда заходить, потому что боялась, что Рен заметит и запомнит. Решит, что Хакс не просто заинтересована, а глупо и наивно влюблена.

Теперь Арми не боится, потому что смотрит Рен только на белозубую улыбку, бронзовую кожу и теплые карие глаза Рей. Потому что они вместе пьют кофе. Потому что Кайла наклоняется к ней слишком близко, и солнечная девочка по-кошачьи озорно щурит глаза, а Арми просто не в состоянии смотреть дальше. Потому что Арми, хоть и продолжает мысленно фыркать и огрызаться сама на себя, уже давно не «просто заинтересована».

В последний солнечный день осени Кайла в кофейне одна, за столиком в самом дальнем углу — чересчур много света на квадратный метр, боится, что он вытравит насыщенность цвета из ее непроглядно-черной одежды? Например, из вычурного до рези в глазах, длинного, широкополого кожаного плаща, который на ком угодно, кроме Рен, смотрелся бы как на пугале, но на ней — сраная мантия императрицы.

Вообще-то, Хакс начинает приходить сюда не за тем, чтобы каждый раз наблюдать Кайлу и Рей за одним столиком — на самом деле ей интересно узнать, какой кофе любит Рен. Лучшего способа хотя бы попытаться наладить контакт Арми придумать не может. Но кареглазая Рей со своими идиотскими пучками рушит все планы, и цепкая наблюдательность взгляда Хакс, которая обычно подмечает ускользающие от большинства детали, отказывает напрочь.

Сегодняшний день — не то шанс, не то насмешка. Сегодняшнее прохладное, золотисто-розовое солнце — лучше, чем солнце-Рей, потому что на фоне Рей Хакс выглядит как бледная моль, а в последних лучах умирающего лета хотя бы ее рыжие волосы горят действительно красивой, притягивающей взгляд медью.

Арми решает плюнуть на все и подходит к стойке — смуглый, кудрявый бариста скалит зубы в улыбке, которая вот нисколько не ободряет.

Арми мысленно достраивает не законченный накануне чертеж, ища успокоение в понятности четких линий, пока крепкие, загорелые пальцы колдуют над стаканчиками, сиропами и кофейными зернами.

Арми нервно кусает губы, прикладывая карточку к терминалу, бросая бариста короткое «спасибо» и — впервые в жизни — оставляя в смешной стеклянной банке чаевые.

Хакс, сдержанная и собранная, чуть резковато ставит два стаканчика кофе на стол перед удивленно приподнявшей бровь Кайлой.

— Черный как ночь двойной эспрессо или самый большой латте с двойным сиропом, сливками и зефиром? — Голос не дрожит, потому что под столом Арми до боли стискивает в пальцах ремешок сумки.

Рен смотрит с заинтересованным, хотя и недоверчивым прищуром — Хакс запрещает себе думать о том, что враждебности в ее взгляде больше, чем чего бы то ни было еще, к черту, ей только мерещится, нельзя, Арми, слышишь, _нельзя_ , — а потом с хищной ухмылкой, даже не поморщившись, одним махом опрокидывает в себя эспрессо. При Хакс так даже самые крепкие шоты никогда не пили, и это если не учитывать, что свежесваренный кофе наверняка был ужасно горячий.

Кайла подмечает промелькнувшую в глазах Арми тень удивления и, ухмыляясь еще шире, притягивает к себе и второй стакан, делая глоток кошмарно сладкого латте и блаженно улыбаясь.

— Еще вопросы? — ее низкий голос окатывает с ног до головы ведром ледяной воды, и Арми, с идеально ровной осанкой и въевшейся под кожу, приклеившейся к лицу прохладной сдержанностью, вскакивает на ноги, чтобы стратегически отступить.

Сбежать нервно курить три сигареты подряд в тени деревьев напротив университетского корпуса.

**IV**

Арми Хакс — невероятно дурацкое, странное имя, которое ни один преподаватель еще не произнес просто так, не уточнив, нет ли ошибки. Арми каждый раз спокойно отвечает: «Нет, все верно, Арми Хакс. Третья группа, проектирование авиационных и ракетных двигателей». С учетом того, что она — староста, вопрос успевает надоесть ей невероятно быстро.

Арми не следит за Кайлой, нет, но в университете она вне тренировок мелькает редко. Предположение, что появляется Рен только для того, чтобы с небрежным изяществом истинного распиздяйства закрыть сессию и исчезнуть снова, очень легко подтвердить — достаточно пару раз покрутиться рядом с ее одногруппниками.

Только на самом деле покоя Арми не дает другое. Кайла Рен — еще одно невероятно дурацкое имя, и Хакс какое-то время молчаливо сочувствует такой же, как она сама, жертве сумасшедшей родительской фантазии.

А потом ее заносит в актовый зал, где торжественно награждают отличившихся во внеучебной деятельности, и, разумеется, Арми здесь только из-за Кайлы. Первый час тянется невыносимо медленно, а потом со сцены, слегка запнувшись, ведущий объявляет:

— Бенджамина Соло! — и Хакс навостряет уши исключительно из-за очередного приступа солидарности с новой неизвестной страдалицей с максимально идиотским именем, но на сцену с мрачной миной поднимается Кайла. Арми сидит, застывшая, еще несколько секунд, а потом быстро, очень быстро протискивается к выходу и практически вываливается в коридор.

За дверями зал взрывается аплодисментами, а Хакс хохочет в голос, сползая по стене и не находя в себе никаких сил успокоиться.

Кажется, этот раунд за Кайлой — Бенджаминой, _Бенджи_ — Рен, и Арми впервые с радостью согласна проиграть.

**V**

Солнечная девочка Рей на очередной тренировке оказывается побежденной быстрее всех, и Арми тщательно контролирует силу своих хлопков — их не слышно среди общих аплодисментов, но ее это не волнует. Главное — что они звучат ровно и выверенно, ничуть не громче, чем всегда. Ни чрезмерного ликования, ни злорадства — она выше этого.

Кайла норовисто встряхивает волосами — приходя в зал, она собирает в пучок только верхние пряди — и заканчивает тренировку. Когда она проходит мимо медленно расползающихся зрителей и поднимает глаза, Арми чувствует, как подкашиваются ноги: в глазах Кайлы такая черная, наглухо запертая, но буквально вибрирующая болью и злобой бездна, что в первую секунду Хакс правда чувствует страх. Это первый и последний миг, когда она Кайлы боится, потому что после остается только заполошное, горячечное желание разбить темные хрупкие стекляшки, незримо удерживающие в Кайле эту силу и боль, дать им хлынуть и затопить Арми с головой — отчего-то она уверена, что не захлебнется.

Часом позже Рей в кофейне болтает с бариста о какой-то ерунде, пока Хакс заказывает кофе. Снова — две чашки. Рен сидит за тем же самым дальним столиком, перед ней — изорванные в клочки бумажки — чеки или записки, что-то из того хлама, что у нормальных людей обычно распихано по карманам. Рядом — сломанный карандаш и коробка пластырей, из которой Кайла выуживает их один за другим, заклеивая разодранные до мяса заусеницы на кончиках пальцев.

Арми садится напротив, ставит, как в прошлый раз, чашки — снова маленькая стопка двойного эспрессо и огромный стакан убийственно сладкого латте; выдерживает долгий, удушающе тяжелый взгляд Кайлы, нисколько не меняясь в лице. Рен низко, негромко, почти похоже на рычание выплевывает:

— Ты не вовремя, рыжуля, — и тянется к стаканчику с эспрессо.

«Рыжуля» выбивает Хакс из колеи, но самоконтроль у нее будет получше, чем у некоторых, поэтому реагирует она быстро — как и планировала, перехватывает кислотно-голубой, с какой-то дурацкой улыбающейся рожицей стаканчик и выпивает обжигающий горло кофе одним глотком, как сама Кайла. Запрещает себе морщиться, ставит пустую картонку обратно на стол. Придвигает оставшийся стакан с латте к Кайле.

На секунду Арми кажется, что Рен сейчас вскочит на ноги и набросится — это будет еще быстрее, чем проигрыш девочки Рей: эта фурия просто свернет Арми шею, наверное, даже сможет сомкнуть вокруг нее свои длинные пальцы кольцом.

И Кайла действительно одним слитным, быстрым движением — откуда в этом теле такая грациозность и координация, боже — оказывается на ногах, хватает одной рукой кофе, другой — запястье Хакс и тащит ее прочь из кофейни.

Арми не сопротивляется — ни когда Кайла выволакивает ее за дом, ни когда почти швыряет к припаркованному у двери, похожей на черный ход этой самой кофейни, мотоцикла. Только возвращает себе хотя бы физическое равновесие, роется в сумке, достает сигареты и бензиновую зажигалку — старую коллекционную Зиппо.

Сомнительное наследство, но это, скорее всего, единственное, что осталось от матери, которую отец вышвырнул из дома раньше, чем Арми научилась говорить. По крайней мере, эта вещь — полная противоположность всему, что олицетворяла холодная, холеная сука-мачеха, поэтому затертая, пахнущая старым захватанным металлом и бензином зажигалка — тот протест, который Хакс могла себе позволить. 

Хакс чертыхается и встряхивает головой — меньше всего ей сейчас нужно, чтобы дрожали руки. Пошатнувшаяся было выдержка все же возвращает четкость движениям, и закуривает Арми с почти киношным шиком.

Во взгляде Рен мелькает что-то похожее на одобрение, она отпивает кофе и нервным жестом почти выдирает сигарету из пачки, та ломается в ее руках — и Хакс протягивает Кайле свою, не прикуривая себе новой.

Покончив с этим дерганным ритуалом, Кайла впихивает Арми в руки шлем, перекидывает ногу через байк и резко выжимает стартер, едва Хакс успевает сесть и лихорадочно уцепиться за плащ Рен. Почти не дыша, стараясь не поднимать головы от спины Кайлы, Арми осторожно, сантиметр за сантиметром, перецепляет хватку с ребер к животу, чтобы сомкнуть руки и вжаться в терпко пахнущую маслом и не то прогоревшим костром, не то замерзшей прелой листвой кожу плаща. Стыдно за это ей будет потом.

После сумасшедшей гонки — водит Рен, должно быть, с каким-то все же присущим совершенно безбашенным людям изяществом, но от этого не становится более безопасно и спокойно — байк резко тормозит, поднимая облачко красно-кирпичной пыли с асфальта, и только благодаря этому Арми, не успев еще отцепиться от Кайлы и снять шлем, понимает, что сейчас они где-то на окраине.

И точно — Кайла приволокла Хакс к какому-то полузаброшенному ангару с тяжелыми скрипучими дверями, взметающими с земли пыль и песок, когда Рен распахивает их одним сильным толчком.

Изнутри похоже одновременно на склад, тренировочный зал и гнездо безумной хищной птицы: под потолком, рядом с приставленной к балкам лестнице, болтается какое-то дикое подобие гамака и длинных, широких лент вокруг; внизу пол усеивают инструменты и детали, собранные в одном углу в подобие мастерской, а в противоположном конце — стойка с деревянными мечами, брошенная на пол пыльная тренировочная форма, вокруг — изрядно покалеченные манекены. Завершает картину висящая в дальнем конце ангара боксерская груша, такая же лоснящеся-черная, как вся Кайла — Арми переступает порог, отстраненно размышляя, как долго здесь полицейские будут искать ее труп. И найдут ли, если Рен, как орлица, решит затащить свою добычу под самый потолок, вот по той самой отчаянно шаткой на вид лестнице.

Сама Кайла мечется по ангару, сдирая с себя плащ и отшвыривая в сторону — вряд ли нарочно — подставившей руки Хакс, машинально складывающей плащ рукав к рукаву и перекидывающей через сумку. Кайла методично — упорядоченный хаос — разносит сначала тренировочную: голыми руками расшвыривает манекены, а те, что, видимо, прикручены к полу, долго и с упоением колотит деревянным мечом. У одного отрывается болтавшаяся на неровном отрезе пластика рука, и Рен отпинывает ее в противоположный угол, а сама кидается в сторону мастерской.

Арми поначалу смотрит, как загипнотизированная, а потом, неслышной тенью за спиной Кайлы, проскальзывает к развороченным манекенам. Скинув вещи на шаткого вида стул, по одному поднимает и придает нормальные позы покалеченным фигурам, подхватывает с пола брошенный меч и возвращает на стойку, находит на полу лоскут черной ткани, зацепившийся за гвоздь, — от подола платья Рен. Пыльный кусочек темного хлопка Хакс зачем-то аккуратно сворачивает и прячет в карман.

Кайла успевает расшвырять инструменты по мастерской и с оглушительным грохотом свалить на пол высокий шкаф, а стол она не переворачивает только чудом — тот, кажется, тоже попросту прикручен к настилу. Здесь можно спасти гораздо меньше, но Арми поднимает и возвращает хотя бы примерно на места часть инструментов. Пытается поднять и поставить ровно шкаф, но он слишком тяжелый — как только Рен умудрилась настолько играючи его своротить? Наконец, Хакс находит еще один кусок ткани — на этот раз лоскут от рукава. Тоже — в карман.

Арми понятия не имеет, почему ей не страшно — силищи у Кайлы немерено, и та в своей молчаливой, уничтожающей боли и ярости страшная, опасная, дикая… загнанная. И Хакс снова медленно, тихо шагает по ее следам — Рен остервенело колотит грушу голыми руками, расцвечивая костяшки ссадинами от швов, и наконец выкрикивает:

— Насмотрелась?! — удар. Хакс не вздрагивает и делает еще шаг вперед.

— Нравится?! — еще удар, а Хакс почти крадется, но расстояние все равно неумолимо сокращает.

— Выметайся! Отсюда! Ко всем! Чертям! — Кайла четырьмя ударами выводит по черной гладкой поверхности свой крик, а Арми наконец замирает за ее спиной. Кладет руку на плечо, сжимая, сдавливая, холодно и хлестко бросая:

— Хватит.

Рен оборачивается — глаза у нее горят, как у безумной — и ее кулак теперь летит в лицо Хакс. Она не успевает увернуться, не особенно и пытается — губу рассекает до крови, и Хакс только еле слышно чертыхается, утирая кровь и поднимая на Кайлу совершенно спокойные глаза.

Звук пощечины в тишине разносится эхом, отражаясь от стен ангара — Арми никогда не думала, что способна так резко и отточенно бить.

Кайла застывает с широко распахнутыми от удивления глазами, и ее невозможные губы дрожат как у маленькой обиженной девочки. Она издает какой-то полузадушенный, тихий всхлип, горбится, утыкаясь лицом в плечо Арми, и наконец рыдает — надломленно воет в голос, затихает, потом просто очень громко, по-детски плачет. На отливающей металлически-серым ткани блузки, темнеющей от слез, остаются разводы туши и помады, но Хакс впервые в жизни наплевать.

Только теперь она понимает, что не может унять дрожь в пальцах, которыми болезненно-нежно, медитативно-медленно перебирает растрепавшиеся, потяжелевшие от пота пряди волнистых волос Кайлы.

**VI**

Кайла нервная, порывистая и усидеть на месте спокойно может только титаническим усилием воли — и дело не в том, что ей нужно срочно куда-то мчаться и что-то делать, а просто потому, что само состояние покоя для нее — чуждое.

Арми тоже нервная, но до зубовного скрежета аккуратная и педантичная — держит кривящую губы Кайлу за ладонь крепко, не давая даже дернуться, и безукоризненно ровными мазками кладет черный лак на короткие, наконец идеально ровно подпиленные ногти.

Их обычный вид — обломанные, с наполовину слезшим лаком, с разодранной в мясо кожей вокруг — Хакс искренне считает кощунственным. Теперь раз в неделю она насильно усаживает Рен на диван, раскладывает рядом все необходимое — несколько разных пилок, ножницы, ремувер, апельсиновые палочки, базу, лак и топ (Кайла, каждый раз наблюдающая это почти ритуальное действо, неизменно закатывает глаза), берет пальцы Кайлы в свои и долго, основательно приводит их в порядок.

Первое время Рен превращает труды Арми в привычный хаос меньше чем за пару дней. Но Хакс терпеливая — недовольно поджимающая губы, матерящаяся при каждой новой ободранной до крови заусенице, зыркающая недовольно голубыми до прозрачности глазами из-под рыжих ресниц, но терпеливая — и каждую неделю ровно на два часа она все равно заставляет неугомонную Рен прижать свою роскошную задницу к дивану. У всех свои способы дрессировки. И Арми ее способ нравится — особенно когда начинает приносить плоды.

В одно из воскресений Кайла заявляется сама, садится напротив и бросает на темно-синюю обивку нужные инструменты, замирает, с нетерпеливыми искорками на дне карих глаз смотрит на Хакс. Ждет, не подает руку сама, хотя видно, что едва-едва удерживается, и Арми, немного помучив ее ожиданием, тянется наконец к длинным пальцам. Это первый раз, когда сделанного маникюра Рен хватило ровно на неделю — лак чуть обколупался по краям, но ни один ноготь не обломан, ни одна заусеница не расковыряна в кровь, и Хакс вознаграждает Кайлу — прежде чем начать, целует каждый палец, прижимается губами к тыльной стороне ладоней, оглаживает широкие, с остро выступающей косточкой запястья.

Когда Арми заканчивает, Кайла вытягивается на диване, укладывает голову на ее колени — едва слышно ворчит что-то про то, что они слишком тощие и жесткие, — а руки с подсыхающим лаком непривычно осторожно устраивает у Хакс на груди: обе линии жизни — точно поверх торчащих под тонкой домашней майкой сосков. Арми на несколько секунд перестает дышать, и Кайла хищно ей улыбается.

**VII**

Любимую (единственную) домашнюю майку, измазанную разводами насыщенно-фиолетового, почти черного лака, Хакс пускает на тряпки.

Потому что неожиданно покладистая Кайла не дожидается, пока он высохнет.

Неожиданно покладистая Кайла сбрасывает всю свою покладистость и сдирает с Арми ее любимую (единственную) майку, как только Арми накрывает ладони Кайлы у себя на груди своими и заставляет сжать пальцы.

Прежде, чем всем весом вжать Арми в обивку дивана, Кайла замирает на несколько секунд: обнимает почти до невозможности сделать вдох, прижимается губами к плоскому животу, прячет лицо — и становится до боли похожа на ту Кайлу, что рыдала тогда на плече у Хакс, будто она всего только потерявшийся ребенок, который очень хочет спрятаться, но даже в самой непроглядной тени выделятся выхолощенной, сжирающей весь свет без остатка темнотой. Черная дыра на фоне холодной космической пустоты.

Арми только и успевает, что запустить пальцы в веские, чуть вьющиеся пряди — но Рен уже поднимает на нее жадные, шалые глаза, и если Арми думала, что эротический кошмар в голове вот-вот сведет ее с ума — звезды, как же она ошибалась.

С ума могут свести губы Кайлы, зубы Кайлы — белые, острые — оставляющие свои отпечатки поверх россыпей веснушек везде, куда Кайла может дотянуться.

Ее руки, пальцы, которые Хакс так отчаянно запрещала себе представлять, но только отчетливее помнила во всех деталях, будто лично рисовала их чертеж — могут свести с ума, оплавить металлом окованную выдержку, которой Хакс всегда гордилась.

Потому что Арми девятнадцать, потому что физиология беспощадная сука, потому что, когда Кайла жадно проходится языком по тонкому шраму от аппендицита, а двумя пальцами надавливает где-то внутри — Арми, одновременно напуганная и до боли возбужденная, впервые в жизни забывает, что нужно быть очень-очень тихой.

Остаток ночи Хакс не смыкает глаз, монотонно считает родинки, которыми усыпаны лицо, шея, грудь, руки Кайлы, и думает, что она будет делать, когда утром Кайла уйдет.

Но она не уходит утром — а потом не уходит совсем.

**VIII**

Квартира Арми выглядит почти нежилой, минималистичной настолько, что кажется, будто сюда только въехали. Все важное, личное — попрятано по неприметным углам так, как прячут только самые неловкие семейные фото перед приходом гостей.

С появлением Кайлы квартира обрастает вещами. Деталями. Хаосом.

Черная фарфоровая кружка на столе (нитка чайного пакетика всегда намертво намотана на ручку). Мотоциклетный шлем в прихожей. Длинный кожаный плащ на вешалке — не похожий ни на что из того, что могла бы носить сама Арми. Тренировочная рубашка, небрежно заткнутая посреди аккуратно сложенных футболок. Помятая «Франкенштейн, или Современный Прометей» на подлокотнике дивана (загнутые уголки страниц вместо закладок).

Хакс ходит по собственной квартире, будто по чужой, и каждый раз находит что-то новое.

В один из дней в ванной появляется косметика — тушь и подводка (Арми ненавидит красить глаза), пара помад, небольшая косметичка, полная еще какого-то хлама.

Хакс берет с полки черную «пулю» помады, вертит в пальцах, проигрывает борьбу с собственным любопытством — сначала открывает колпачок, убеждаясь, что это тот самый цвет, который Рен носит чаще всего, а потом смотрит название оттенка на наклейке внизу. «Rebel». Ну еще бы.

Миллисент тоже притаскивает Кайла — подбирает прямо на улице по дороге из университета и отказывается отпускать. Кошка вцепляется в ее кофту — и отказывается уходить. Они так и стоят посреди улицы, пока Арми сдавленно матерится и вызывает такси, куда заталкивает и Кайлу, и кошку.

Рен кутает Миллисент в плащ, чешет за надорванным рыжим ухом. Хакс недоверчиво смотрит на блаженно прижмуренные зеленые глазищи и прикидывает, как быстро удастся попасть к ветеринару (и сколько денег на это уйдет), в мыслях привычно щелкают цифры невидимых счетчиков… Рыжий комок вдруг впихивают в руки, и Хакс ничего не остается, кроме как устроить бесцеремонно вытряхнутую из теплого плаща Миллисент у себя на коленях. Она тычется носом в ладонь, выпрашивая ласку теперь у Арми, а не получив ничего, неожиданно хладнокровно сворачивается клубком и мгновенно засыпает.

Кайла насмешливо сверкает глазами — и проходится кончиками пальцев за ухом Арми, взлохмачивая волосы, так, как только что гладила Миллисент.

Хакс вскидывается было, но вспоминает о сонно сопящем комке шерсти на коленях — и остается сидеть на месте.

**IX**

Когда Кайла дома — Миллисент спит в ее перевернутом мотоциклетном шлеме.

Все чаще Миллисент спит в ногах у Арми или на коробке с книгами, потому что Кайла пропадает днями. Неделями. Оставляет на столе чашку с недопитым чаем, раскрытую книгу на диване, забытую на полке помаду (Арми то и дело случайно смахивает колпачок на пол).

Хакс рисует новые чертежи, дорабатывает старые, моет и убирает на полку забытые кружки, распрямляет загнутые уголки на книжных страницах. Находит колпачок от помады на полу, педантично протирает спиртом и возвращает на место, а потом машинально собирает в косметичку всю косметику Рен. Такой порядок должен выглядеть привычно и уместно, но от него тянет безжизненностью.

Кайла не приходит целый месяц, молчит в сети, не появляется в университете.

О Кайле ходят гротескно-жуткие слухи — Арми игнорирует их, заглушает лишние мысли, рисуя бесчисленные кривые наброски (последний раз рисовала людей в средней школе): нечеткие полные губы, колкий взгляд под нахмуренными бровями, красивые руки, россыпь родинок на лице. Арми шатается из угла в угол, ловит на руки недовольную Миллисент.

Миллисент пусть и своенравна, но ластится все охотнее — ей холодно и не хватает уютной замкнутости шлема. Арми тоже холодно — босыми ступнями на бетоне лестничной клетки, курить и бросать взгляды в окно, ища очертания мотоцикла в янтарном блеске фонаря. Ей тоже не хватает уютной замкнутости — рук Рен, скрипучей кожи плаща, запахов — пепла от прогоревшего костра и раскаленных камней.

Хакс возвращается в квартиру, гасит свет — не дойдя до дивана, оседает на пол в дверном проеме. Всего на минуту — чтобы скребущее рыболовным крючком по горлу ощущение неприкаянности перестало настойчиво тащить обратно.

Скрежет ключей в замке, и Кайла буквально вваливается в дверь в своем мотоциклетном шлеме (мотоцикла у дома следующим утром Хакс не находит), скидывает мимо вешалки плащ. Молчит, уворачивается от касаний, не дает стянуть с головы шлем или хотя бы поднять защитное стекло. Надолго исчезает в ванной, а выходит оттуда только будучи уверенной, что Арми уже спит.

Арми лежит под одеялом и мысленно считает родинки Кайлы, воскрешая в памяти их карту, проводит фантомные линии, гасит цифрами холодную ярость и продолжает делать вид, что давно уснула, когда Рен бесшумно ложится рядом, согревая теплом спину.

**X**

Неведение для Арми всегда было хуже самой страшной сказки и мастерски снятого хоррора. Кошмар — тот, что не ночной, а наяву, и, звезды, лучше бы ей просто снились глупые страшилки. Чего-то не знать — опасно, глупо, чревато последствиями. Чего-то не знать — всегда ошибка. Ошибка — …

_— отец, я ошиблась, не рассчитав свое время и не успев подготовиться к опросу._  
— что должно последовать за твоей ошибкой, Арми?  
— наказание, сэр.  
— дай мне руки, Арми. считай вслух. 

…всегда ведет к последствиям.

Бессилие — кошмар в квадрате. Арми привыкла все делать сама, по крайней мере — всегда иметь возможность вмешаться, проконтролировать, повлиять. Не полагаться на случайности и удачное стечение обстоятельств. Найти способ помочь тем, кому нужна помощь.

Неведение, помноженное на бессилие, превращаются для Арми в ее собственный карманный конец света.

Кайла мелькает все реже, приходит все позже, большую часть времени молчит. Хакс убеждает себя, что ей плевать; что Рен не маленькая и сама со всем разберется: захочет — расскажет, посчитает нужным — попросит помощи. Чем чаще Кайла пропадает, тем больше Хакс запрещает себе о ней думать — упорно дрессирует мозг, внушает сама себе: ничто не обладает такой важностью, чтобы заполнять мысли так сильно, как их заполняет собой Кайла.

Но отчего-то эффект получается обратный.

Будто стремясь восполнить пустоту, залатать дыру полнейшего неведения, разум Арми принимается генерировать мысли о Кайле — будто почти исчезнув из реальности, Рен решила поселиться на задворках сознания, гарантировав невозможность от нее избавиться.

Хакс упряма — и месяцы напролет продолжает эту войну: загоняет собственное внутреннее сопротивление все глубже, возводит вокруг неприступные стены. Внешне холодеет и обрастает морозным инеем тем сильнее, чем туже натягивается внутри струна стоицизма.

Когда Арми кажется, что она предельно близка к грани, до которой — последние шаги по жалящим ступни осколкам стекла, но стоит дойти — и наконец отпустит, как с выученного наизусть номера прилетает короткое сообщение.

Адрес.

И отрывистое — «вытащи меня».

**XI**

Арми кажется, что она теряет сознание, а в себя приходит только два часа спустя в больнице со стаканчиком безвкусного кофе из автомата. Она не уверена ни в чем, кроме одного — руки у нее начали дрожать только сейчас. И то — сознание фокусируется на этом лишь потому, что стаканчик просто невозможно поднести к губам и глотнуть кофе, не расплескав.

За стеной в палате — Кайла. Она впервые за долгое время так близко — а хренова грань, отделяющая от «наконец отпустило», снова оказывается бесконечно далеко. Арми хочется наорать на стену, на Кайлу, на свои дрожащие руки и на вон ту милую медсестру, но если у нее на что-то еще остались силы — так это на собственное упрямство. Бой с Рен, с тенью Рен в своей голове она проиграла — но сломаться последнему своему внутреннему рубежу не позволит.

Хотя бы упрямство все же побеждает — Хакс стоически молчит, постепенно цепляет крючки к реальности: осторожный глоток кофе, чуть унявшаяся дрожь, жжение по опаленной коже, следы копоти на одежде, приглушенные разговоры ночной смены, мертвенно-зеленый свет больничных ламп. Рен в палате за стеной.

Живая.

Чудом.

Примчавшаяся на так болезненно знакомо выглядящий адрес и встреченная полыхающим ангаром Кайлы, Хакс рванулась внутрь быстрее, чем успела подумать — и спасло их обеих только то, что Рен не отключилась совсем и подобралась к воротам максимально близко, а Арми хватило сил выволочь ее за порог прежде, чем рухнула крыша.

Медиков и пожарных, кажется, вызывал уже привезший Хакс таксист. Сама Арми не могла заставить себя отцепиться от Кайлы — искала пульс, слушала дыхание, пыталась разжать чужие пальцы, намертво вцепившиеся в мотоциклетный шлем с разбитым защитным стеклом, расцвеченный золотой краской — неровные линии складывались в подобие черепа, пачкали пальцы металлическим блеском и мутным ощущением угрозы, наталкивали на мысли, которые Арми столько времени от себя гнала.

Вместо того чтобы задумываться над этим всерьез, Арми убирала волосы с окровавленного лица Кайлы, рассеченного наискось. Боролась с желанием поцеловать сбегающую по скуле рану — и поддеть ее края ногтями, чтобы разодрать сильнее.

Врачи сказали — останется шрам.

Будто бы Арми в самом деле это интересует.

**XII**

Хакс ни разу не приходит в больницу, но знает дату выписки Кайлы — девушка на стойке зачем-то попросила номер, Хакс зачем-то его оставила, за несколько дней до самой даты ей зачем-то пришла информация о выписке. Арми стерла сообщение почти не глядя, но цифры все равно врезались в память за полсекунды.

Когда раздается короткий, нервный звонок в дверь, Хакс идет открывать с черной кружкой Рен в руках — собиралась выставить ее в прихожей, чтобы утром вынести на лестничную клетку, на полку, где все оставляют ненужные больше вещи, которые могут кому-нибудь пригодиться.

Пальцы сжимаются сами собой, ногти скребут по краю кружки, цепляются за щербинку. Хакс бесстрастна — собрана и спокойна.

У Кайлы в самом деле шрам через пол-лица — тонкий, но еще воспаленный, яркий, притягивающий взгляд: он вписывается в странную, упорядоченную дисгармонию лица Рен так, будто был там всегда. Будто последний недостающий штрих, придающий тому, что казалось бессмысленным хаосом, содержательность и завершенность. Почти строгость — настолько, насколько это слово вообще применимо к Кайле.

— Мне некуда идти. — Арми, как зачарованная, смотрит на губы Кайлы, смотрит, как натягивается кожа от движения мышц, как искажается шрам — что угодно, чтобы не поднимать взгляд выше, не встречаться глазами. — Я никому не доверяю.

Хакс не двигается, не произносит ни слова — кажется, почти не дышит. Кровь едва движется по сосудам, вязкая и тяжелая, — и Хакс представляет, что она змея, лишенная солнечного тепла, уже почти не способная шевелиться. Что угодно, лишь бы не смотреть Рен в глаза.

— Я там жила, понимаешь? Сбежала от родителей. Послала к черту дядин интернат. Это был мой _дом_.

Арми не меняет направления взгляда — только иронически приподнимает бровь.

Рен дергается, как от удара, и может показаться, что слышно, как у нее в жилах начинает закипать от гнева кровь. Все-таки заглянув ей в глаза, Арми видит до боли знакомую бездну — она переливается через край, омывает, затапливает с головой.

Стены рушатся, струна, натянутая слишком сильно, лопается, хлещет изнутри — Хакс уверена, что чувствует вкус крови на языке. Ее слишком много, и даже пусть Арми молчит, не открывает рта — она стекает из уголков губ, капает на пол, брызжет крошечными алыми бусинами на черные ботинки Рен.

На самом деле брызжет черно-белыми осколками разбитая у ног Кайлы ее старая чашка — она летит через порог первая. Хакс кажется, что она просто выскользнула из рук. Зато книги с вечно загнутыми страницами Арми бросает в едва успевающую отшатнуться Кайлу совершенно осознанно.

Арми молча, почти беззвучно мечется между комнатой и прихожей, вышвыривает из квартиры успевшие прижиться вещи — Рен, пригвожденная к полу шоком, только ловит каждое движение, не уверенная, что может сейчас позволить себе хотя бы вздохнуть.

Хакс выбрасывает даже собранную Кайлой миниатюрную модель «Вавилона-5» — первую во всей квартире глубоко личную для Арми деталь, которую она решила не прятать и держала на рабочем столе. Модель крепкая, но бетон все же крепче — детали гнутся, переламываются, на станции — катастрофа, и никто не услышит сигнала бедствия.

Наконец, не найдя больше ничего, Хакс сгребает на руки яростно царапающуюся Миллисент, подлетает к дверям, готовая выбросить и ее за порог, но застывает, колеблясь; зарывается пальцами в успевшую стать гуще и мягче медную шерсть, сползает на пол, ослабляет хватку — и рыжая молния, оставив Арми последние глубокие царапины под скулой, в доли секунды исчезает в глубине квартиры.

Арми с поразительной легкостью признает свое поражение, когда позволяет себе наконец почти неслышно расплакаться, спрятав лицо на груди у подсевшей рядом Кайлы.

Чуть позже Кайла сообщает, что раз уж Миллисент разрешили остаться — то и саму Рен у Арми выгнать не получится.

**XIII**

У Арми проблемы с стремлением к контролю. У Кайлы — с доверием.

Но Кайла впервые соглашается быть снизу — и Арми превосходит сама себя по уровню самообладания. Купирует в зародыше страх собственной неопытности, душит желание передавить ограничениями, растирает в пыль невидимым каблуком жажду отыграться. Хочет научить Кайлу — доверять. Хочет позволить себе — не бояться ошибок, потому что только так можно перестать их совершать.

Рен за стеной, обнаженная, ждущая — и Арми запрещает себе сомневаться, но все равно чувствует, как фантом не сгинувшего бесследно ощущения бессилия цепляет плечи ледяными пальцами, скребет под ребрами, тащит наружу болезненную открытость, слабости, уязвимость.

Но Кайла не доверяет никому — потому что не считает кого бы то ни было достаточно сильным, чтобы выдержать ее доверие. И Арми будет сильнее, лучше кого и чего угодно, чтобы доказать свое право его получить.

Хакс стискивает зубы и, почти не думая, повинуясь секундному порыву, стягивает с вешалки длинный плащ Рен. Он холодит обнаженное тело и слишком велик — зато визуально уширяет плечи и ощущается на них так, будто был там всю жизнь. Будто всегда прикрывал ей спину. Он на несколько сантиметров длиннее, чем нужно, и шелестом выстилает каждый шаг — но отчего-то Арми не чувствует себя в нем маленькой и слабой.

Когда Арми переступает порог комнаты, сжимая в кулаке широкий черный ремень, Кайла встречает ее восхищенным вздохом и пожирает взглядом так жадно, что становится почти незаметен залегший на дне ее зрачков животный ужас. У нее впервые за долгое время снова ухоженные, почти идеальные руки — и Арми берет пальцы Рен в свои, подносит их к губам, как делала десятки раз до этого, скользит языком вверх от кончика среднего до костяшек. Переворачивает руку ладонью вверх, целует запястье, осторожно оборачивает его ремнем. Повторяет то же с правой рукой, стягивает одно запястье с другим и надежно закрепляет пряжку.

Кайла ощутимо нервничает, но не пытается остановить, а когда Хакс толкает ее к дивану — неожиданно легко подчиняется, откидывается назад, практически подставляется, и можно только догадываться, какого волевого усилия ей это стоит.

Арми смотрит одобрительно, поводит плечами, позволяя плащу с шуршанием соскользнуть на пол.

Кайла вздрагивает, и Хакс, нависая над ней, вжимаясь бедрами меж ее разведенных ног, чувствует ее связанные руки у себя на животе. Длинные ногти жгуче царапают моментально краснеющую кожу, но Рен не пытается удержать или оттолкнуть, и Арми целует ее со всей скопившейся под пластами холодной отрешенности нежностью, которая почти полгода изнутри разъедала, медленно подтачивала всю хваленую выдержку Хакс.

У Кайлы есть три родинки, которые Арми любит больше всех остальных.

Первая — почти незаметная, бледная мушка слева над губой. Будь она одна на лице — выглядела бы неуместной и совершенно непохожей на все, что собой олицетворяла Кайла, которая меньше всего походила на романных барышень. Но в ней парадоксально, поразительно гармонично соединялись в одно целое самые разнородные детали — будто и к созданию Кайлы мог приложить руку Виктор Франкенштейн. Кажется, в это верила даже сама Кайла, живущая так, будто судьба гонимого всеми монстра уже вписана в ее историю. Арми не сомневалась, что как минимум назло Рен переиграет давно сложившийся сюжет — Создание получит свою Невесту. Хакс откровенно любуется, завороженно гладит кончиками пальцев пересекающий лицо шрам, касается губами дрожащего века под рассеченной бровью. Кайла выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы так, будто сама мысль о том, что ею можно восхищаться, причиняет ей боль.

Вторая — размытое полупрозрачное пятнышко на ореоле соска, и Арми находит его кончиком языка, поддевает сжавшуюся горошину зубами, прикусывает — дразнит Кайлу слишком слабой для нее лаской. Этого хватает, чтобы отвлечь ее до момента, пока пальцы Хакс не оказываются внутри — Рен вскидывается, всхлипывает, когда Арми сгибает их, надавливая на нежные стенки, и ловит каждое движение будто все еще ждет подвоха.

Арми выпрямляется над Кайлой, медленно тянется свободной рукой к ее лицу, отводит в сторону растрепавшиеся темные пряди. Бережно, но плотно накрывает ладонью широко распахнутые, почти почерневшие глаза. Кайла заходится беззвучным криком, будто ей разом перекрыли кислород.

У Хакс извращенные представления о доверии — других и быть не может, откуда бы им взяться, — но она уверена, что только такие и сможет принять Кайла.

Доверие — это когда тебя не ударят, даже сделав предельно уязвимым.

Кайла дрожит всем телом, сжимается вокруг порывисто двигающихся в ней пальцев, вскидывает по-прежнему туго стянутые ремнем руки, безошибочно находит и сдавливает шею Арми.

Хакс хрипло, надсадно стонет, ошарашенная собственной реакцией — между ног влажно и горячо без единого касания, и кажется, что она сможет кончить сейчас от одних только пальцев Кайлы, впившихся в шею и лишающих возможности вдохнуть.

Ладонь, закрывающая Рен глаза, сползает на лоб, соскальзывает и путается в ее волосах, и Хакс, заваливаясь вперед, грудью к груди, безжалостно тянет за тяжелые пряди, вынуждая Кайлу запрокинуть голову, подставить беззащитно открытую шею. Арми задыхается, но сквозь плывущие перед глазами белые точки цепляет и удерживает взгляд Кайлы, окунается в него, купаясь теперь не в страхе и недоверии, а в ярости, намертво сплавленной с желанием.

Третья родинка — круглая, идеально ровная отметина размером с некрупную бусину — внизу, справа на лобке, и Арми вслепую находит ее кончиком большого пальца — очерчивает, невесомо поддевает ногтем. Она нравится Хакс больше всех. Большой палец соскальзывает ниже, надавливает на клитор одновременно с тем, как внутри Арми разводит средний и указательный, выбивая из Кайлы еще один надсадный стон.

Арми кажется, что еще немного — и она потеряет сознание, потому что сердце гулко стучит где-то в висках, каждая мышца пытается конвульсивно сократиться, сбросить хватку, дорваться до одного только глотка кислорода. Но разбитое упрямство Арми склеила и собрала из осколков, как всегда склеивала и собирала саму себя — главное только найти точку опоры, чтобы из самых безнадежных руин построить себя заново. Она не сбивается с ритма, и хватает еще нескольких четких, напористых движений, чтобы руки Кайлы опали сами собой, а сильные бедра судорожно сжались, до боли сдавливая запястье.

Мир заваливается вбок, пока Арми сдавленно кашляет и заново учится дышать — это Рен, которой совершенно не мешают ее связанные руки, молниеносно оказывается сверху; упирается ладонями в тяжело вздымающиеся ребра Хакс и смотрит так, будто у нее появилось новое божество.

У Арми саднит в горле, она все еще задыхается, загнанная и не успевшая прийти в себя, а Кайла этим пользуется — ныряет ниже, хищно кусает острое, по-птичьи тонкое крыло подвздошной косточки на бедре, широко и влажно лижет от влагалища к клитору, дразняще надавливает и кружит кончиком языка. Хакс кончает за считанные мгновения, так быстро и ярко, как никогда раньше.

Вытянувшаяся рядом на диване Рен облизывается, как сытая кошка, и демонстрирует запястья: одно — с болтающейся на нем петлей ремня, и другое — совершенно свободное, пересеченное широкой красноватой полосой.

Они укрываются подобранным с пола плащом Кайлы — широкополого и свободного, его более чем достаточно для двоих.

**XIV**

Арми стоит титанических усилий удержать квартиру от превращения в хламовник — кажется, что Кайла с Миллисент на пару вот-вот совьют все-таки гнездо под потолком, усеяв пол сомнительного вида железками, немногочисленными вещами и разбросанной как попало одеждой. Разумеется, покрытой сверху донизу ярко-рыжей шерстью. Еще немного, думает Арми, и здесь не останется места для нее самой.

(Она даже под пыткой не признается, что раз за разом приводить в порядок учиняемый Кайлой бардак странным образом ее успокаивает.)

Рен перетаскивает в квартиру все свои уцелевшие книги, игнорирует возражения и на ходу сооружает полку — жутковатого вида металлическую конструкцию, похожую на помесь разлапистого католического креста и свастики. Она огромная и уродливая, а книг у Кайлы не так уж много — они не занимают и половины имеющегося места. Арми несколько раз пытается от нее избавиться, но всякий раз сталкивается с непробиваемым упрямством Кайлы — зеркальным отражением своего собственного.

Недели две спустя Хакс со вздохом распаковывает свою так и стоящую в углу коробку — и она на тысячу процентов уверена, что насмешливо наблюдающая за ней Кайла ни за что не поверит, что Арми делает это только для того, чтобы заполнить свободные «лапы» полки и освободить занимаемое коробкой место.

Новая чашка — черная с красным ободком и по размеру больше похожая на супницу — появляется как-то сама собой, но зато оставляет заметный след из чайных и кофейных кругов на мебели, измочаленных ниток от чайных пакетиков, изодранных картонных ярлычков и забытых рядом ложек. Когда Кайла приносит еще одну такую же, но с белой окантовкой, Хакс смеривает ее настолько презрительным взглядом, что чашке впору бы разлететься на куски — но выбора не остается, потому что все другие кружки и стаканы милостью Рен из дома пропадают.

(На самом деле размер чашки идеально соответствует тому, сколько кофе Арми необходимо по утрам, чтобы более-менее проснуться, но Кайле об этом знать не обязательно.)

Право забить освободившийся от книг Арми угол своими железками Рен отвоевывает одним изящным приемом — вместо погибшего «Вавилона» собирает занимающий теперь добрую половину стола «Дискавери Один» из «Космической Одиссеи». Арми заводит привычку прятать под прямоугольным постаментом модели листы, не относящиеся к чертежам — усеянные набросками Кайлы в разных ракурсах. Когда Хакс сочтет их близкими к идеалу — может быть, все-таки покажет что-нибудь самой Кайле.

(Кайла давно раскусила этот неожиданно простенький тайник, но посвящать в это Арми она точно не планирует.)

**XV**

Только один раз Кайла пугает Арми так же сильно, как в тот раз, когда они обе чуть не сгорели в ее проклятом ангаре. Она исчезает на три дня, а возвращается в ломкой от засохшей крови одежде, встрепанная, но, кажется, не пострадавшая — и победно скалится, будто притащила добычу с удачной охоты.

Кровь медленно затапливает почти потусторонним холодом — Хакс ждет, что все повторится снова, потому что Кайла молчит. Но когда она протягивает руки и тянет Рен в ванную, та подчиняется, не убегает от касаний, позволяет раздеть себя и затолкать под струи воды — и затаскивает под них же до сих пор одетую Арми. Вода из душа заливает лицо, Арми фыркает и жмурится, а Кайла неожиданно хохочет в голос и шепотом на ухо начинает рассказывать.

Арми слушает и слышит то, от чего любой другой бы давно вывернулся из цепких рук и бросился бежать, но Кайла держит крепко, а Арми хранит в собственном шкафу достаточно скелетов, чтобы удостовериться окончательно: они с Рен — обе ненормальные. А Арми никогда и не ждала принца на белом коне, чтобы, получив вместо него самого настоящего монстра Франкенштейна, так легко от него отказаться.

Кровь, размытая водой, стекает с волос, лица, рук Кайлы в ладони Хакс — заполняет, проявляет, вытаскивает на поверхность невидимые трещины, вязью покрывающие их обеих.

Арми обрывает рассказ Кайлы поцелуем — она тоже поделится с ней своей отвратительной историей. Позже. Потому что теперь — времени у них предостаточно.

За стеной, убаюканная шумом воды, в мотоциклетном шлеме с разбитым защитным стеклом спит уютно свернувшаяся калачиком Миллисент.


End file.
